Bell-mère
| extra1= | extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Bellemere (ベルメール Berumēru) was Nami and Nojiko's adoptive mother, seen in a flashback during the Arlong arc. Personality In her youth she was a renowned trouble maker. Whilst her decision to join the Marines shocked all the villagers, they all cared deeply for her welfare despite the trouble that she had always given them. Due to her past, her decision to adopt her daughters led them to fear the children's own welfare. However Bellemere was determined to show them that she had grown into a mature adult who was capable of such responsibilities. Bellemere retains some of her mischievous nature, offering to pay Genzo for Nami's thefts "with her body," despite knowing how he reacts. She occasionally acts impulsively, such as when she hits Nami for suggesting that Nojiko is not her real sister, and hits a boy for saying that her tangerines taste bad. She admits that Nojiko is sometimes more mature than she is. Relationships Friends She had a funny relationship with Genzo above all other villagers. She was able to manipulate him through a few seductive moves that leave him extremely embarrassed. Genzo knew her past and dubbed her the "Little Thug" in response to her troubles. Family Nami and Nojiko Her history gave her an advantage in dealing with Nami's own antics at times, however she could not change the fact that she and her daughters were not related by blood and therefore was unable to handle Nami rejecting her family completely. Nevertheless, she cared about her daughters deeply, she would give her daughters as much she she could afford to, often at her own expense. Her only regret she had was she could not give them everything they wanted in life. However, she loved them both as though they were her own. History Bellemere was a trouble maker throughout her entire life, causing everyone to refer to her as a "thug". They cared deeply for her well being despite her reputation and when she choose to join the Marines were completely shocked by her sudden decision. Though they tried to convince her to change her mind, she was set on fighting "bad" pirates. Bellemere the Marine One day she and fellow Marines were sent to an island to fight some pirates causing trouble there. The fight was bloody, leaving many dead and destroying the village which the two sides were fighting in. Bellemere lay wounded and dying, she decided that it was alright to let herself die there and then. However just as she was giving up and letting herself go, Nojiko appeared carrying Nami. Bellemere took the two back to her village (with Nami unaware of what happened). Upon arrival, a storm had broken out over Bellemere's home island and the two children had grown ill. She insisted the two girls get treatment before her. Later after all three of them were better again, she asked the other villagers not to register the girls for adoption with the World Government. She declared (with many protests from the other villagers) that she was old enough and mature enough to look after the girls herself. After the Storm Bellemere lived on her orange grove with the girls. While Bellemere had very little income, she gave everything to her girls and survived by eating the mandarin oranges she grew. One day Bellemere scolded Nami when she got caught stealing (Nami stole a book because she knew they were poor), shortly after Nami revealed to Bellemere why she stole the book - she was studying navigation. Bellemere applauded Nami's first drawing of the island as the first step of her dream to map the world and put faith into Nami that she really could do it. While Nami and Nojiko were growing up, Bellemere advised them that they had to be as strong as boys, and if they survived, good times would come. In one year in which the price of oranges fell due to a large supply, Bellemere had to eat only oranges and give most of the food to Nami and Nojiko, but did not let on how bad the situation was to Nojiko and Nami. One day Nami was given one of Nojiko's dresses by Bellemere (who simply turned the sunflower on it into a lion) and Nami was offended. Nami wanted her own clothes not Nojiko's hand-me-downs. During the argument, Nami said she did not consider Nojiko a real sister, causing Bellemere to slap her. Nami then ran off, saying that she wished she were adopted by rich people. Bellemere realized she wasn't acting like an adult back there, she decided to spare some money and prepare Nami's favorite meal even though it would hit her budget. She sent Nojiko to fetch her while she prepared the meal. Arrival of Arlong .]] That same day Arlong invaded the island and found her home, Bellemere tried to fend them off but was quickly subdued. When asked for the fee needed to stay alive, it turned out all the money Bellemere had would either save herself or her two daughters. Things would've been okay, as Arlong was unaware of the two girls' existence, Genzo urge her to pay for herself and keep quiet about the girls. When Bellemere declared the money she shocked Genzo by stating the money was for her daughters, as she would rather have died than not call herself a mother. To that end, Arlong shot her right in front of the eyes of her two adopted daughters, but not before Bellemere apologized to Nami for not being richer, and not being able to buy the girls whatever they wanted, but the two insisted that it was not the case and urged her to stay alive. Before Arlong executed her, she told her girls "I love you." After her death, her advice that "If you can survive, then happy times... lots of them... will come your way" encourages Nami to work to buy Cocoyashi Village from Arlong, believing that once she freed the village, she could pursue her dream and find happiness. Translation and Dub Issues Although Bellemere's role in the story was very important, in the 4Kids English version of the Anime, Bellemere's role was toned down to being merely a background character, removing the flashbacks in which she gives Nami and Nojiko encouragement to be strong as girls and persevere in hopes of better times. Arlong's gun was edited out by enlarging his hand to make it appear as if he was pointing at her and his text was changed so he implied that she will be sent to a dungeon. She still dies in the 4Kids dub and the references to her being shot in front of her daughters is completely unreferenced. The word "MACE" was removed from her shirt and all images of her smoking were erased. When first attacking Arlong, she wields a shovel instead of a gun, but holds it in the same way. Merchandise Bellemere has been the choice character in many forms of merchandise. She has been featured in the series of models Portrait of Pirates. She was issued alongside Nami in a One Piece Block Figures set featuring the Straw Hats and their past mentors/loved ones. Trivia *In a recent Japanese Fan Poll, Bellemere is currently ranked the 32nd most popular character in One Piece.Poll Results: One Piece Manga - Vol.43 Page 218, Results 31-50 *According to a joke answer from Oda in one SBS, Bellemere's hairstyle is called "Women have guts!". One Piece manga - Chapter 87 SBS question: I have a question for Oda-sensei. What do you call Bellemere-san's haircut? *Belle-mère is French for "stepmother". References Category:Marines Category:Dead Characters Category:East Blue Characters Category:Female Category:Human Category:Smokers